A. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to electromedicine, and more particularly, to the application of electrical and magnetic fields to tissue and the subsequent modulation of ionic flow, voltage gradient and other and electromagnetic properties of the tissue to recognize and treat abnormalities associated and with specific disease or pain condition.
B. Prior Art
A movement of electrons, about an atom's nucleus, generates specific ionic interactions and energy emissions, thereby resulting in an ion-based electromagnetic signature pattern of the atom. The electromagnetic signature patterns of multiple atoms are compounded into molecular electromagnetic signature patterns when the multiple atoms combine to form molecules. Similarly, the electromagnetic signature patterns of multiple molecules are compounded into cellular electromagnetic signature patterns when the multiple molecules combine to form cells. Consequently, a tissue, which is composed of multiple cells, has a characteristic electromagnetic signature or image pattern that is a cumulative result of individual electromagnetic signature patterns of the multiple atoms.
In case where the tissue is harmed, injured, diseased, or exhibiting pain, its electromagnetic signature pattern exhibits an abnormality, generally reflective of abnormal ionic cell gradient which leads to abnormal functioning of the tissue, structural damage or even death of the cells. A major cause of is an abnormal movement of electrons, which abnormally alters the shape of the atoms, which further alters the membrane structure and ionic balance of the molecule, which in-turn alters the normal functioning and chemistry of the cell, thereby resulting in cell damage, and/or cell death.
Diverse research has shown that the cellular functions of the tissues may be affected by magnetic stimuli. Weak magnetic fields exert a variety of biological effects, including causing alterations in cellular ion flux, and consequently affecting the electromagnetic signature pattern of the cells and subsequently, affecting the electromagnetic signature pattern of the tissues formed from those cells.
Conventionally, it is also known that electrical activity in some form is involved in many aspects of human physiology. For example, electrical activity has been measured during the regeneration of bone. In addition, it is well recognized that many cellular responses are dictated by electrical gradients generated in the cell (for example, nerve cells). Therefore, it is possible that exposure of the human body to an electromagnetic field could produce a beneficial physiological response in the body.
There exist several assumptions attending to the mechanism of the effect of low frequency magnetic field exposure on tissues. For example, low frequency magnetic field exposures have been proposed to exert their effect(s) through the induction of electric currents. Generally, research into magnet therapy is divided into two distinct areas, namely, pulsed bioelectric magnetic therapy and fixed magnetic therapy. It is estimated that probably 85 to 90 percent of the scientific literature is on pulsed bioelectric bio-magnetic therapy, and the remainder is on therapy with fixed solid magnets. There exist different theories regarding the essential mechanisms of magnetic therapy, most of which are focused on questions of polarity among other issues. However, fixed magnetic therapy has yet to be widely accepted by the scientific and medical community.
It is also well known that the concept of pulsed electromagnetic effects was first observed by the renowned scientist Michael Faraday in 1831. Faraday demonstrated that time varying magnetic fields have the potential to induce current in a conductive object. Faraday found that by passing strong electric current through a coil of wire, he was able to produce pulsed electrical effects. Such pulsed magnetic stimulus was able to induce the flow of current in a nearby electrically conductive body.
In the years following the discoveries of Faraday, pulsed electromagnetic stimulators have found application in certain areas of scientific investigation. For example, in 1965, the scientists Bickford and Freming demonstrated the use of electromagnetic stimulation to induce conduction within nerves of the face. Later, in 1982, Poison et al., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,124 produced a device capable of stimulating peripheral nerves of the body. This device was able to stimulate peripheral nerves of the body sufficiently to cause muscle activity, recording the first evoked potentials from electromagnetic stimulation. Moreover, the application of extremely low frequency (less than 100 hertz) electromagnetic signals has beneficial therapeutic effects. See, for example, the paper “Therapeutic Aspects of Electromagnetic Fields for Soft-Tissue Healing” by B. F. Siskin and J. Walker, 1995 published in Electromagnetic Fields: Biological Interactions and Mechanisms, M. Blank editor, Advances in Chemistry Series 250, American Chemical Society, Washington D.C., pages 277-285, which at pages 280-81 discusses the effects on ligaments, tendons, and muscles of fields up to 1000 Gauss using EMF pulse trains of 1 to 500 Hz, over periods of up to ten weeks.
Further, as discussed previously, bone material may also be treated using electromagnetic and/or vibrational energies. Subsequently, pulsing electromagnetic fields have been widely used by orthopedic physicians to stimulate the healing of fracture non-unions. See, e.g., the 1995 article by Bassett entitled “Bioelectromagnetics in the Service of Medicine” published in Electromagnet Fields: Biological Interactions and Mechanisms, M. Blank editor, Advances in Chemistry Series 250, American Chemical Society, Washington D.C., pp. 261-275. One of the earliest practical applications of electromagnetic stimulating technology took the form of a bone growth stimulator a device that employed low frequency pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) to stimulate bone repair.
In the past, pulsed electromagnetic stimulation devices have taken a number of different forms in attempts to treat various medical conditions. Generally, these different forms have resulted in two broad categories of coil arrangements for the generation of PEMFs: (1) planar or semi-planar designs with tightly wound coils, and (2) solenoid coils. Flat, wound coils create electromagnetic fields that degrade rapidly over a short distance as they pulse away from the inducing coil.
Prior art known to the inventor includes patent to Dissing et al, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,968, entitled “Method And An Apparatus For Stimulating/Modulating Biochemical Processes Using Pulsed Electromagnetic Fields,” which discloses stimulating and/or modulating growth and differentiation in biological or plant tissue, seeds, plants, and microorganisms. Dissing discusses an apparatus including a pulse generator and a plurality of coils, in which pulsed currents cause fluctuating magnetic fields in a predetermined region holding the material to be stimulated. However, the apparatus is large and cumbersome and does not readily lend itself to private personal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,577 to Bouldin et al, entitled “Apparatus and Method For Creating a Substantially Contained, Finite Magnetic Field Useful For Relieving The Symptoms Pain And Discomfort Associated With Degenerative Diseases And Disorders. Bouldin does not teach any detecting mechanism for pain and discomfort associated with degenerative diseases and disorders.
Blackwell holds U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,941 entitled “Magnetic Coil for Pulsed Electromagnetic Field”, which teaches use of portable PEMF coils for treatment of injuries in a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,496 to McLeod relates to an apparatus and a method for regulating the growth of living tissue. The apparatus includes a deformable magnetic field generator and a magnetic field detector for producing a controlled, fluctuating, directionally oriented magnetic field parallel to a predetermined axis projecting through the target tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,047 to Konoplev relates to a method of electromagnetic field therapy consists in that an organ or a whole organism and an apparatus for carrying out the method of the invention including a power supply source, a stabilizer, an antenna, a matching unit, a unit for shaping packets of radio pulses, made as a microprocessor controller with a permanent memory, a computer interface unit, a liquid-crystal display, and a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,587 to Gordon relates to an apparatus and method for applying pulsed electromagnetic therapy to humans and animals. Gordon teaches a straight wire element that is employed to generate the magnetic field, and, a power and timer circuit that supplies current pulses that approximate square pulses in form, so that the straight wire element generates magnetic pulses having rapid rise and fall times.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,431 to Baugh relates to a system and method for stimulating the immune systems of biological entities in an environment are disclosed. Pulsed electrical currents are generated using an electric current generator. The pulsed electrical currents are fed through an arrangement of electrically conductive material such that magnetic energy is emitted from the arrangement into the environment.
Conventionally, techniques which have been used to treat injuries using PEMF include the use of Helmholtz and toroidal coils to deliver PEMF. Such methods and apparatuses generally suffer from various disadvantages. For example, Helmholtz coils suffer from field inhomogeneity and field dropoffs in certain zones (e.g., the field drops to zero near the center of the coil). Toroidal coils are inefficient and have relatively weak field strength. Additionally, known methods of PEMF treatment have problems associated with system complexity, large size and weight, long treatment times, weak PEMF strength and low efficiencies in promoting healing. Current devices and methods of PEMF treatment further fail to provide adequate mobility during treatment.
Recent developments in molecular cell biology have confirmed the principles reflected in the above material. For example, Jiang et al, Rockfeller University, 2002, states that Ion channels exhibit two essential biophysical properties: (a) selective ion conduction, and b) the ability to gate-open in response to an appropriate stimulus. Two general categories of ion channel gating are defined by the initiating stimulus: (a) ligand binding (neurotransmitter—or second-messenger-gated channels) and (b) membrane voltage (voltage-gated channels). The structural basis of ligand gating in a K+ channel is that it opens in response to intracellular Ca2+. Jiang author reports he has they cloned, expressed, and analyzed electrical properties, and determined the crystal structure of a K+ channel from methanobacterium thermoautotrophicum in the (Ca2+) bound, opened state and that eight RCK domains (regulators of K+ conductance) form a gating ring at the intracellular membrane surface. The gating ring uses the free energy of Ca2+ binding to perform mechanical work to open the pore.
The molecular characterization of the neuronal calcium channel has been studied by Perez-Ryes. Nature 1998, 391:896.
In addition to the above, a majority of the prior attempts to use electromagnetic therapy have used high levels of electromagnetism, usually 50 Gauss or more. While most of this therapy has used flat magnetic generators, a few have wrapped a magnetic blanket around a body member to attempt to regenerate or heal the body part. Some of the attempts have used pulsed waves, but such pulsed waves have been either on-off pulses or sinusoidal waves. Use of special spatial geometry EMF pulses is not known in the art.
Therefore, as may be seen, existing solutions are available to treat certain illness and disease, improvements in, additions to and complements of such treatments would enhance the quality of life and ameliorate or reduce symptoms associated with a variety of conditions. Henceforth, there exists a need for additional systems and methods capable of treating multiple disorders, abnormalities, and diseases, and/or complementing treatment of certain disorders, abnormalities, and diseases.